


Alone, Again.

by JJ1564



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Atlantis, Drabble, Episode: s03e04 Sateda, Gen, Runner Ronon, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Ronon is back where he started - a runner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Headcanon and Drabble meme on LJ and the prompt 'Abandon'

So, here he was. Alone. Again. 

He didn’t know why he’d expected his life to change. Atlantis seemed like a dream. 

He was back in his reality, fighting for his life, not really knowing why. He thought fighting was brave, but perhaps death was the thing he most feared. 

It was worse now, without his friends, trapped in the ruins of his home planet. He felt more alone than ever. He almost wished he’d never met them. 

Movement in the bushes had him on alert, gun raised; a familiar messy-haired figure appeared.

He should’ve known they would never abandon him.


End file.
